Este soy yo
by Fuck off faggot
Summary: Ya estaba cansado de ese rumor, ¿De donde habia salido? ya llevaba dos meses aguantándolo. Le pregunto a tres personas si podía revelar cierta información y estas accedieron. Asi que con su mejor caligrafía, escribio esta carta a los estudiantes de la escuela. ((No homo y joder, no tengo nada encontra del yaoi, es mas, me gusta el yaoi ))


**Este soy yo.**

No necesito de la aprobación de nadie, no necesito de las miradas curiosas ni palabras amables.  
Solo me necesito a mi y a mis amigos de toda la vida.  
Aun que, en caso de ya no tenerlos, no necesitare de nadie.

Soy lo que quiero ser, aun y cuando al resto no les parezca, avanzo al sonar de una tediosa música, ¿Rutinario?  
No lo creo, nos encargamos de que eso nunca pase.  
De una forma muy sutil, los días son diferentes al de ayer y nunca nos conformamos, ¿Somos diferentes?  
En el fondo somos distintos, son los motivos y nuestra vida lo que a definido nuestra personalidad.  
Por ejemplo, Henrietta siempre fue asi de _''genial''_ y un día se encontró con Michael, Firkle, ese enano se nos unió después de cansarse de su estúpida vida cuando aun era un conformista.  
¿y yo? Solo soy yo, no tengo un pasado malo, no tengo nada de que quejarme, tal vez solo de lo aburrido que todo me parecía antes y aun ahora.  
¿Lo que me diferencia?  
Es que yo si me estoy esforzando por cambiarlo, no soy como el resto…¿o si? No me importa, solo soy yo.  
Nunca me cansare de repetirlo, solo soy yo, me gusta el café y el sabor amargo que deja en mi boca, asi como se combina lentamente con el tabaco.  
Mis padres siempre me regañan por llegar con ese aroma impregnado en mis ropas, a pesar de todo, nunca les hago caso.

Ellos siempre dicen cosas como:

'' _Pete, si sigues asi te mandaremos a un internado''  
_

 _''Pete, vuelve a teñirte el cabello de negro y córtate ese fleco, pareces chica''  
_

 _''Pete ¿Por qué no eres como el resto de chicos de tu edad?''_

Tal vez me puedan mandar a un internado, pero me escapare de alguna forma, nunca cambiare mi peinado, según Michael, lo rojo parece sangre y me agrada eso.  
y jamas actuare como los chicos de mi edad, esos que van detrás de falda y son desleales.

¿Por qué quieren que me comporte asi?

¿Por qué no quieren que me comporte como yo quiero?

Es decir, no soy grosero ni tampoco soy malo en la escuela, solo fumo, creo que ese es mi único pecado y el echo de saltarme las clases.  
En los demás, no soy nada malo.

Así que de una vez les digo:

 _ **No me cortare para pertenecer a los emos.**_

 _ **No leeré comics para estar a la moda.**_

 _ **No me meteré en problemas como los demás.**_

 _ **No seré como ellos y punto.**_

Solo seguiré siendo yo, y jamás me conformare ante nada ni nadie.

Ni siquiera en el amor, esas cosas solo te encadenan a una persona a la cual le debes de jurar amor eterno así sea mentira.  
No me quedare atrapado en una rutina donde ella me espere en la noche, por que estaré trabajando de algo que odio, mientras mis hijos están dormidos.  
En definitiva no quiero eso.

Tal vez por eso, muchos piensan que soy gay, por que a mis 19 años no eh tenido ni una sola novia, si supieran, perdí mi virginidad a los 16 con Tammy.  
Esa chica resulto tener cerebro con muy buenos gustos en la lectura y no ser la puta que todos creían.

Terminamos hablando de nuestros autores favoritos y después música.  
Le gusta el café y también fumaba, en resumen me agradaba.

y un día, que ella estaba en mi casa, solo nos dejamos llevar, literalmente, porque ambos acordamos no llegar a ser nada más y que eso nunca se repetiría.  
Aun nos hablamos, aun somos amigos y nadie supo de lo que ocurrió esa tarde de noviembre en mi sofá.

Por lo tanto, yo nunca lo di a conocer hasta hoy.

Es información mía, como que mi color favorito es el gris, me agrada las tardes frías de octubre y prefiero estar solo con Firkle.

No lo malinterpreten, pero ese enano desde que Michael y Henrietta comenzaron a salir, me a echo buena compañía y tenemos bastantes cosas para entretenernos.  
Como ir al cementerio no solo a recitar poemas a la muerte, también a dormir y ver el cielo.

Estar con ese enano que no es nada cobarde, tiene sus ventajas.

¿y por que lo doy a conocer hoy?

Por que me llego el puto rumor de que soy novio del vampiro marica de Mike.

¿De donde sacaron eso?

¡Es como decir que Firkle y Ike son pareja cuando ese par de mocosos nunca se han dirigido la palabra!

No tiene lógica…

A pesar de todo, en esta escuela son tan conformistas que resumen que como nadie lo niega, debe de ser verdad, cuando en realidad a nadie le interesa responder a esas preguntas obvias.

No se que esperan de mi, ni me interesa, pero les aseguro: no soy gay.

Díganme insensible, pero es la puta verdad, y ahora, esto va dedicado a las estúpidas niñas que suspiran por Michael y por mi: **No nos interesan.**

Michael sale con Henrietta y yo, creo que ya lo deje muy en claro.

Asi que, conformistas, hagan lo que mejor se les da, y confórmense con cualquier persona.

De seguro que al terminar de leer esto, me emparejan con Firkle, ya lo veo venir, son tan estúpidos.

Pero ya, me da igual ¿ok? Razonar con conformistas es inútil, un intento patético por hacer entender lo obvio, así que, crean lo que quieran.

No se que esperan de mi, no me interesa realmente.

 _Pero yo soy Pete, soy gótico, me gusta el cigarro y el café._  
 _No cambiare por nadie ni nada._  
 _y otra cosa:_

 _ **Yo soy solo yo.**_


End file.
